A. Field of the Invention
A new design for a complete set of luggage consisting of several new innovations to accomplish the following:
1. Provide a method whereby a traveler can easily carry and transport a complete set of luggage on a built in dolly that can either be pulled along or pushed.
2. Provide at a convenient table top length three configurations of a travelers tote/carry on bag as follows:                A. Lap top computer work station        B. Cosmetic case        C. Casual open tote        
3. Provide an optional piece of luggage as a bulk files trunk with an adjustable area for personal items and or garments.
4. Provide a firm divider board for each piece of luggage that would avoid the necessity to “stuff” luggage full in order to prevent garments from shifting and wrinkling plus allowed saved space to accommodate extra items purchased during travel.
All of the above will provide the traveler with an easily transported set of luggage, a means to easily access and work at a lap top or have a cosmetic station or have personal items and travel documents easily accessible, carry bulk file, prevent garments from wrinkling and provide an accessory bag for those personal items usually held in your hands during down times.
B. Prior Art
The concept of combining a desk surface with luggage has been around for many years and patents, which address this idea are found in the prior art. A representative example of this type of device is Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,796. The Johnson device seeks to combine a desk surface with a luggage carrier. Another example in the prior art which seeks to combine dual functions in one device can be found at McNeil, U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,472 and claims a laptop computer support table. Another reference is also found at Ryburg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,073.
Because this device will be used by a business traveler it is anticipated that certain desk materials should be included. An example of that type of device in the prior art can be found at Terkildsen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,893.
None of the prior art references however combine the many features that are found in this application.